gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Hero: KoRn Edition
My next Guitar Hero compilation game idea is all about KoRn! And this one features at least 58 different tracks (at least 36 from Korn, themselves and 22 from other artists who intentionally have a sound similar). Guitar Hero: KoRn Edition is published by ctivision and developed by Vicarious Visions. Song List *Korn: "Oildale (Leave Me Alone)" - Korn III: Remember Who you Are; 2010 *Korn: "Let the Guilt Go" - Korn III: Remember Who you Are; 2010 *Korn: "Pop a Pill" - Korn III: Remember Who you Are; 2010 *Korn: "Fear is a Place to Live" - Korn III: Remember Who you Are; 2010 *Korn: "Freak on a Leash" - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "Justin" - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "It's On!" - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "Got the Life" - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "Twisted Transistor" - See You on the Other Side; 2005 *Korn: "Liar" - See You on the Other Side; 2005 *Korn: "Dead Bodies Everywhere" - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "Reclaim My Place" - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "B.B.K." - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "Coming Undone" - See You on the Other Side; 2005 *Korn: "Politics" - See You on the Other Side; 2005 *Korn: "Pretty" - Follow the Leader; 1998 *Korn: "Faget" - Korn; 1994 *Korn: "Blind" - Korn; 1994 *Korn: "Ball Tongue" - Korn; 1994 *Korn: "Need To" - Korn; 1994 *Korn: "Clown" - Korn; 1994 *Korn: "Falling Away from Me" - Issues; 1999 *Korn: "Make Me Bad" - Issues; 1999 *Korn: "Somebody Someone" - Issues; 1999 *Korn: "A.D.I.D.A.S." - Life is Peachy; 1996 *Korn: "Good God" - Life is Peachy; 1996 *Korn: "No Place to Hide" - Life is Peachy; 1996 *Korn: "Right Now" - Take a Look in the Mirror; 2003 *Korn: "Here to Stay" - Untouchables; 2002 *Korn: "Alone I Break" - Untouchables; 2002 *Korn: "Thoughtless" - Untouchables; 2002 *Korn: "Evolution" - Untitled; 2007 *Korn: "Hold On" - Untitled; 2007 *Korn: "Y'All Want A Single" - Take a Look in the Mirror; 2003 *Korn: "Did My Time" - Take a Look in the Mirror; 2003 *Korn: "Shoots and Ladders" - Korn; 1994 *Limp Bizkit: "Break Stuff" - Significant Other; 1999 *Limp Bizkit: "Nookie" - Significant Other; 1999 *Limp Bizkit: "Why Try" - Gold Cobra; TBA *Limp Bizkit: "Shark Attack" - Gold Cobra; TBA *Limp Bizkit: "Douchebag" - Gold Cobra; TBA *Limp Bizkit: "Boiler" - Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water; 2000 *Limp Bizkit: "Full Nelson" - Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water; 2000 *Limp Bizkit: "Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" - Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water; 2000 *Limp Bizkit: "My Way" - Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water; 2000 *System of a Down: "Innervision" - Steal This Album!; 2002 *System of a Down: "Toxicity" - Toxicity; 2001 *System of a Down: "Chop Suey" - Toxicity; 2001 *System of a Down: "Aerials" - Toxicity; 2001 *System of a Down: "U-Fig" - Hypnotize; 2005 *System of a Down: "B.Y.O.B." - Mesmerize; 2005 *System of a Down: "Radio/Video" - Mesmerize; 2005 *Slipknot: "Vermillion" - Vol. 3 The Subliminal Verses; 2004 *Slipknot: "Wait and Bleed" - Slipknot; 1999 *Slipknot: "The Heretic Anthem" - Iowa; 2001 *Slipknot: "Left Behind" - Iowa; 2001 *Slipknot: "Duality" - Vol. 3 The Subliminal Verses; 2004 *Maximum the Hormone: "Tsume Tsume Tsume" - N/A; 2008 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Guitar Hero Category:Activision